


Exploration

by frog8869



Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:02:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25641763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frog8869/pseuds/frog8869
Summary: She wants to explore her
Relationships: Eve Polastri/Villanelle | Oksana Astankova
Comments: 9
Kudos: 87





	Exploration

She lets you. She lays down on the bed, arms behind her head. You told her you wanted to explore her and she surprised you by saying yes. The 12, Konstantin and Carolyn are not far from your mind but you want this time with her. Just the two of you. She probably had other ideas in mind for your first night together, which is why you’re surprised when she agrees to just let you look and feel. 

You lay next to her propped up on your elbow. Your eyes roaming over all the places your hand is itching to touch. What is it about her? Her eyes are closed and her breathing is steady. She’s waiting to see what comes next. 

You start with her face. A face that you know you will never be able to forget. The pads of your fingers trace lightly across her forehead, down her cheek and to her lips which she slowly coats with her tongue. The image sends an unexpected jolt of arousal straight to your core. You run your thumb over her bottom lip and you bite yours to keep the moan from escaping. Your fingers go further and trace down her neck to her collarbone. She stirs and you wouldn’t be surprised if she says “fuck it” and pulled you in for a kiss. But she stills again so you continue your exploration. You travel down between her breasts and watch, mesmerized by the sight of her nipples hardening from your touch. You take one between your fingers and roll it gently, barely registering the “Eve” that escapes her lips. You cup her breast and sigh at the way it feels in your hand. How SHE feels in your hand. Her back arches slightly and you move to her other breast and lavish it with the same attention. Her cheeks are flushed and you know you are torturing her by drawing this out, but she remains on her back with her hands still laced behind her head and lets you continue.

She’s beautiful, you’ve always known that. But like this..pliant, flushed with arousal, she’s even more exquisite. Your hand continues traveling, stopping only for a moment to trace the scar that you gave her. Regret seeps in and she can sense it. So she takes your hand and squeezes it. An unspoken assurance that the hurt from the past is behind them. You move down to her hip and your hand goes around to feel the curve of her ass. She reads your mind and turns to her side and you take the opportunity to admire the view before you trace the curve of her waist and down to caress the muscular globes. You make your way back up tracing over every curve, every freckle. Wanting to memorize every part of her. 

You place a kiss to her shoulder and turn her back over to look at her face. She smiles at you and you can’t help but lean down and press a soft kiss to her lips. She starts to pull you down to deepen it but you stop within inches of her lips and whisper “I’m not finished yet”. Her eyes widen because she knows what part of her you haven’t yet explored and you can FEEL her arousal without even touching her. She draws her legs up and slowly parts them for you. Your hand travels down her stomach and further until you feel the trimmed hair she somehow finds time to maintain. You go further, your fingers parting to trace down the sides of her labia. You feel a wetness that you knew was coming but it takes you by surprise and you stop. She quickly sits up and and tells you that it’s OK if it’s too much and you’re not ready. You answer her by moving your hand to cup her fully, adding the slightest bit of pressure to her clit. She moans and lays back down, legs opening even wider than before. You spread her wetness up and begin making slow circles around her clit. She starts moving her hips and you make a note of every touch that makes her buck harder or moan louder. You want to learn how to please her. You move your fingers away from her swollen clit and back down. One timid finger plays with her opening and then you hear the word “please” and you push to the sound of her cries. You find a rhythm and add a second finger, loving how she feels and the sweet sounds she makes. You can sense she’s getting close and can feel her tightening against your fingers. You start to think what she might need to push her over the edge. Without hesitation you lean down and trace your tongue over her clit while your fingers pump faster. She grabs your head to hold you in place and you know you’ve made the right decision. You circle her clit with your tongue and then you hear her start to come. She’s vocal, and you absolutely love it. Your name escapes her lips as she rides out her orgasm. 

Your head on her stomach, you trace lazy patterns over her legs and thighs, letting her enjoy the after glow. She runs her fingers through your hair and asks you if she can explore you as well. So you lay back against the pillows and lace your finger behind your head. Waiting for what comes next.


End file.
